


the fair in the park by the sea in the dark

by glass_icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2009-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/pseuds/glass_icarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/336878.html">this prompt</a> for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/">dogdaysofsummer</a> 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	the fair in the park by the sea in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/336878.html) for [dogdaysofsummer](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/) 2009.

Sirius bounces impatiently, craning his neck to watch the (agonizingly slow) progress of the queue. He can see Remus at the front of the line, the relaxed set of his shoulders and the flash of his cheerful grin, which quells much of the discontent sparked by the blistering heat.

(He'd wanted to come earlier, but James and Peter had no interest in the Muggle fair, never mind that Remus was working there over the summer. "What d'you want to go and boggle at some fair for?" James said, perplexed. " _Muggle_ fairs are ruddy boring- they're all, you know, giant slides and tossing rings at bottles and-" he gestured vaguely- "the giant spinning wheel. Rollercoasters are about the only exciting things they've got, really.")

Looking around, Sirius has to acknowledge James's point, but the slow insistent curl of _something_ in the pit of his stomach remains. He sighs and scuffs a toe in the dust, whistling along with the carousel's cheerful tune.

"One more round before the Wheel closes," Remus announces, fairly shouting to be heard over the crowd. "If you're here by yourself, please find someone to sit with; we'd like to accommodate as many of you as possible. Thank you!"

Sirius has to smile. _So like Moony_ , he thinks. On an impulse, he steps aside and waves on the little girl behind him, hanging back until Remus closes the gate behind the last person in line.

"'lo, Moony," he says, next to the soft skin behind Remus's ear.

Remus jumps, startled. " _Padfoot_." He flips the switch to start the ride, leaning against the fence as the wheel creaks slowly to life. "I didn't expect you."

"You never do," Sirius sighs, clutching dramatically at his chest. "Have you no faith in me? Did I not promise to visit?"

"You just want a free ride," Remus says wryly.

Sirius rolls his eyes. "I didn't come to see the stupid wheel; I came to see-" He stops, flushing.

Remus looks at him, silent and considering. " _Did_ you now," he says at last. Sirius fidgets under his steady gaze, fixing his eyes on the faded red seats spinning continually upward into the sky.

"Sirius." Rough brown fingers curl around the nape of his neck. Sirius shivers, trying to ignore the rush of his heartbeat pounding in his ears. "I'm glad you came."

Sirius exhales, leaning into Remus's shoulder just a little bit as he flips off the switch, the Ferris wheel slowly creaking to a stop. "So am I," he mumbles, just softly enough that he can pretend he didn't say it; just loudly enough that Remus will hear it. "So am I."


End file.
